Skate & Ballet
by live laugh dream forever
Summary: Quien se hubiera imaginado que una chica skater es también una perfecta bailarina de ballet, si no fuera porque yo soy esa persona me hubiera reído en la cara de la persona que me hubiera hablado sobre alguien así. BxE Diferente a lo que has leido!
1. Isabella Swan

**Los personajes de esta historia bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, etc etc etc, no me pertenecen porque son de Stephanie Meyer bla bla bla bla bla bla, está prohibido publicar esta historia en otras paginas sin mi autorización… bla bla bla bla bla .**

**En esta historia habrá un poco de OCC, aunque sea una miniatura de OCC pero quedan avisados, no respondo a quejas de eso… Creo que es algo que no he leído nunca en ninguna parte y es algo diferente a varias historias sobre skaters… donde el skater se enamora de la popular, o la skater se enamora de su mejor amigo que es también skater y este esta enamorado de otra... o donde Bella se hace un cambio de look para así gustarle a Edward… noooo… esto es un poco mas diferente y espero que les guste así como a mi me gusto escribirla! :)**

_**Skate&Ballet!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

Quien se hubiera imaginado que una chica que es skater era también una perfecta bailarina de ballet, si no fuera porque yo soy esa persona me hubiera reído en la cara de la persona que me hubiera hablado sobre alguien así, aunque claro, para mí no es fácil tener que ocultarle a mis amigos sobre mi otra vida, porque sí, yo Isabella Swan tengo una doble vida, aunque suene muy cliché o lo que sea, amo el ballet desde que tengo tres años y lo práctico desde entonces, pero cuando tenía 10 años y era solo una enana, mi hermano Emmett Swan que es dos años mayor que yo me mostro lo que era el skate, solía tomar su patineta cuando salía de mis ensayos de ballet para después montarme en ella y aprender a utilizarla, en dos años aprendí a patinar, después de varias caídas y golpes horrendos en los que no sabía cómo explicarle a mi mamá sobre los moretes o los rapones que tenia. Empeze a patinar practicando en la calle de atrás de mi casa. Cuando tenía 12 años conocí a Jacob Black, Quil Ateara y Embry Ateara, los dos últimos son gemelos, y los tres son mis mejores amigos.

Estaba intentando hacer un _double flip,_ pero puse el pie donde no iba por lo que la patineta me golpeo directamente en la pantorrilla, así que me tuve que sentar en el suelo para que el dolor se calmara aunque sea un poco, y fue cuando entraron Jake, Quil y Embry en escena, me contaron que tenían rato observándome y que según ellos tenía talento. Desde ese entonces hemos sido inseparables, nos juntamos todos los días en un parque de skate cerca de la casa de los gemelos, aunque nunca les he hablado sobre mis clases de ballet, cuando tengo ensayos o presentaciones para ellos son salidas de mi "estricta" familia.

Mi vida es algo complicada, mi papá, Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policía de Seattle y mi madre Renne Swan es maestra en un jardín de niños, ella fue la primera que me obligo a entrar a la academia de danza que estaba junto al kínder donde ella trabajaba, de pequeña solía ser muy torpe por lo que me tropezaba hasta con el aire. En mis primeras clases de ballet, me cuenta mi mamá que duraba más tiempo en el suelo que bailando, pero poco a poco fui mejorando mi equilibrio y encontrándole amor al ballet. Mi hermano es el quarterback de la preparatoria donde estudiamos, tiene 18 años y dejo de hacer skate cuando tenía catorce años, porque para él era solamente una forma de revelarse contra mis papás que odian todo lo referente al skate, mi papá porque los adolescentes que más le causan problemas en la estación son skaters y mi mamá porque para ella los skaters son sucios y mal vistos por la sociedad. Es por eso que no les puedo hablar sobre mi otro pasatiempo, jamás lo aceptarían y puede que terminaran corriéndome de la casa, para mi mamá lo único que yo tengo permiso de hacer es ballet y sacar buenas calificaciones. Cuando estoy con mis amigos y vamos a patinar, según mi familia estoy en la biblioteca estudiando o haciendo mis tareas. Solo yo se que hago dos cosas totalmente diferentes, ni siquiera puedo contar con Emmett ya que él, una vez que se volvió el quarterback de la escuela, odio todo lo referente al skate, tiro su patineta -yo la rescate y la escondí- y dejo de hablar con Sam Ateara -hermano de Embry y Quil- que antes era su mejor amigo, pero su único defecto era ser un skater.

Me gustaría poder contar con alguien para decirle todos mis secretos, mi única amiga que es Angela Webber, quien al igual que mi familia, odia todo lo referente al skate. Mis amigos con los que hago skate, odian todo lo referente a las danzas clásicas y cuando no están con sus patinetas, están burlándose de las personas que bailan ballet, jazz, flamenco, tap o cualquier otro tema parecido, por eso tengo miedo de que al enterarse de mi otra vida, se alejen de mi.

Asisto a un colegio en las afueras de Seattle, donde al igual que yo, también van muchas personas que tienen familias de dinero. Cada persona en ese colegio me conoce como la hermana de Swan o la presumida de la escuela, a excepción de Ángela no hay nadie que se acerque a mí con intención de hacer amistad conmigo, solo me hablan por mi hermano. En esa escuela también asisten compañeras mías de la academia de ballet, como Lauren y Victoria, que entraron a la academia hace pocos años y por más que sus papás han tratado de sobornar a los profesores, no han conseguido que les den sus puntas**(*), **y como yo las tengo desde que tengo doce años, siempre han intentado volver mi vida imposible, encargándose de hacerme quedar como una presumida o alguien que se cree superior a todos, algo que claramente, es mentira, pero nadie se atreve a comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad o no, ya que ellas tienen a la escuela controlada.

Jake, Quil y Embry, son de mi edad, pero ellos asisten a una escuela pública donde al igual que yo, no son aceptados, por sus pasatiempos, y porque son juzgados antes de que los conozcan verdaderamente, para ellos, yo soy una más de ellos y no me molesta ya que si me trataran diferente me sentiría extraña. Como Emmett ahora tiene a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de él y yo soy la presumida de la escuela, el casi no me habla fuera de la casa, por lo que ellos se han convertido en mis hermanos mayores, y cuando estamos en el parque de patinaje o fuera de él, se han encargado de auyentar a los pocos pretendientes que he tenido, aunque por el momento no es algo que me interese mucho, vestida como skater no es como si yo llamara mucho la atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Puntas: <strong>cuando practicas ballet, no empiezas desde el primer día haciendo esas posiciones hermosas que ves en la tele, en mi país primero empiezas bailando lo básico(como en todos… creo) y después te dan tus puntas que es cuando ya eres avanzada y haces las posiciones bonitas que te matan las **puntas** de los pies xD….

**Eso fue todo:) gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, este fue el primer capítulo y Bella está hablando sobre su vida, en el próximo capi será un Edward POV… no creo que sean más de 6 capis, cuando mucho, y TAMBIEEEN seran mas largooos, pero como en este y el proximo solo son la introducción, no podía alargarlo tanto, ya que estan explicando sobre su vidaa peroo luegoo viene la accion...**

**peroooooooooo**

**PUSHENLE AL BOTON DE ABAJO con el globito bonito que te TIENTA a PUSHARLE!... aunqee sea nomas pa decirme que apesto.. buenoo si me dicen lo ultimoo... diganme porque para tratar de mejorar!**

**Pushalee!**


	2. Edward Cullen

**Los personajes de esta historia bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, etc etc etc, no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer bla bla bla bla bla bla, está prohibido publicar esta historia en otras paginas sin mi autorización… bla bla bla bla bla .**

**En esta historia habrá un poco de OCC, aunque sea una miniatura de OCC pero quedan avisados, no respondo a quejas de eso… Creo que es algo que no he leído nunca en ninguna parte y es algo diferente a varias historias sobre skaters… donde el skater se enamora de la popular, o la skater se enamora de su mejor amigo que es también skater y este está enamorado de otra... o donde Bella se hace un cambio de look para así gustarle a Edward… noooo… esto es un poco mas diferente y espero que les guste así como a mí me gusto escribirla! :)**

**Edward Cullen**

Vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago es una experiencia única, o al menos lo es para mí. Como hijo de uno de los doctores mejor pagado de Estados Unidos y una de las diseñadora de interiores muy prestigiada en todo el mundo, tengo derecho a muchas oportunidades que otras personas no tienen, como el Ballet, este es mi vida, lo práctico desde que tengo 6 años, al principio no me gustaba, ya que entre obligado por mi hermana Rosalie que en ese entonces tenía 8 años debido a que ella no quería entrar sola, pero fue hasta que conocí a Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo, pero que en ese entonces era solo un bailarín mas. El tiene mi edad, pero empezó a bailar un año antes que yo, lo conocí cuando estaba en el baño de la academia quejándome de mi papá, porque yo pensaba que este deporte era solo para niñas, Jasper me vio hablando solo y comenzó a reírse de mí. Yo lo ignore. Los siguientes días el me dejaba videos sin nombre sobre bailarines profesionales, un día lo vi a un lado de mi mochila de danza, pero no le avise que lo había visto y fue cuando lo descubrí dejándome el video, el me explico que me había oído decir todas esas cosas sobre el ballet así que él quiso demostrarme lo contrario, desde ese entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha gustado acompañar a mi mama en sus trabajos, un proyecto de mi mamá que me cambio la vida fue cuando tenía 14 años y remodelo unas oficinas que estaban enfrente de un skatepark, mi mamá se quejaba de ellos todo el tiempo, pero yo no paraba de admirarlos, el skate es algo que me llama la atención desde hace dos años, pero jamás lo he podido practicas, con decir que lo más cerca que he estado de una patineta es con los videos de youtube que no paro de ver.

Amo la forma en la que se mueven con la patineta, yo soy bueno bailando, o eso creo. Pero cuando veo a los skaters no paro de admirarlos, pero como ya había dicho, mi mamá jamás me permitiría si quiera tener una patineta, mi familia es demasiado estricta con todo y si yo desobedezco a mis padres, mi hermana Rosalie es la primera en decirles que soy un mal hijo.

En el colegio donde voy no hay skaters porque los únicos dos chicos que había los expulsaron debido a que se enfrentaron con los del equipo de deportes y estos llamaron a sus padres para que hablaran –y pagaran- al director porque querían sacarlos de la escuela y así demostrarnos a todos los demás alumnos que no se metieran con ellos.

Últimamente ya no soportaba estar en esa escuela, ya que Jasper se fue hace unos meses a Seattle por una beca que ganamos en una de las mejores academias de Ballet del país, así que como ya no estaba el que era novio de una porrista, los "deportistas" no paraban de "bailar" ballet y decirme niña, solo porque sé bailar varios tipos de danzas clásicas que estoy seguro ellos no podrían hacer en millones de años luz, y si a eso le sumamos que he rechazado a quince de veinte porristas de la escuela incluida la capitana, eso pone en mi contra a mayoría del colegio, y la que resta, está dominada por la mayoría así que mis papás han decidido aceptar la beca de mi hermana y mía para la academia en Seattle.

Pertenecer a la academia de danza y música de Seattle es todo un honor ya que en ese lugar se encuentran profesores que estudiaron en Julliard y también que han participado en grandes obras. Y aunque en mi academia de Chicago también es muy prestigiada, si estudias en Seattle puedes tener un pase casi directo con la universidad de Julliard o conservatorios en el extranjero, y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

No puedo decir que no me guste mi vida, porque hay muchísimas cosas en mi vida que me encanta y que no cambiaría por nada, pero lo que no me gusta es que llevo una vida tan monótona que hay momentos en los cuales me aburro de mi mismo, mi vida es levantarme, ir a la escuela, ir a mis clases de danza, llegar a mi casa, descansar y dormir. Obviamente incluyendo mis comidas, pero fuera de eso no hago nada más, solía ir a pasear con Jasper por lo que ahora que me vaya a Seattle espero que mi vida de el cambio que quiero para dejar de tener esta clase de vida monótona que tengo.

**Heeeeey chicas! Estooy tan feliz de los reviews que me pusieron! Me hacen demasiadamente demasiado híper mega feliz :) cada uno de sus reviews me encantaroon! Espero recibir mas porque en verdad se los agradezco mucho! Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia! 7 reviews en una primera historia se que son difíciles de tener y estoy mega encantada de que les haya gustado.,.. por el momento las vidaas de Bella y Edward son muy diferentes, el de Chicago y ella de Seattle, aunque los dos aman el ballet no tienen mucho en común ya que Bella es una vaga y Edward un pan de Dios con piernas:A pero ya se juntaraan …. No todoos los capis serán así sin dialogoo y cortitos.. ahora Eddie y Bella nos estan contando su historia... ya en el sigientee empieza la historia!**

**Tengo pensado estar actualizando dos veces a la semana… no se que días… tal vez sean dos días seguidos o intercalados… no lo sé:) pero si se que serán dos días! Y perdón por mis horrores ortográficos que enserio trato de corregir pero algunos no puedo (lo de mis notas al final no los corrijo porque es cuando me relajoo de todo xD) GRACIAAS POR LEER Y ESPEROO SU REVIEW CON ANSIAAS! Nomas le pican a ese rectángulo de abajo y me hacen feliz! Gracias!**


	3. Un día con Bella Swan

**Los personajes de esta historia bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, etc etc etc, no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer bla bla bla bla bla bla, está prohibido publicar esta historia en otras páginas sin mi autorización… bla bla bla bla bla .**

**En esta historia habrá un poco de OOC(**en los pasados chaps puse OCC pero yo creo que fue mi momento groovie:A**), aunque sea una miniatura de OOC pero quedan avisados, no respondo a quejas de eso… Creo que es algo que no he leído nunca en ninguna parte y es algo diferente a varias historias sobre skaters… donde el skater se enamora de la popular, o la skater se enamora de su mejor amigo que es también skater y este está enamorado de otra... o donde Bella se hace un cambio de look para así gustarle a Edward… noooo… esto es un poco mas diferente y espero que les guste así como a mí me gusto escribirla! :)**

**Siento mucho la tardanza… habia perdido el archivo… busque en todas las carpetas y resulto que estaba en la primera que busque… como se darán cuenta… jamás en mi vida podre ser detective:A**

_**Skate & Ballet**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan<em>

-_Un, deux, trois_, _quatre__… _- contaba mi profesora de ballet, la Sra. Wilkinson, mientras nos hacia repetir nuestra rutina a mi rubio compañero, el cual no recuerdo su nombre, y a mí. Ya era la cuarta vez que hacíamos la rutina, como también la cuarta vez que me caía abruptamente al saltar a sus brazos- No sé si es nuestra Isabella la que cae o tu Michael el que se equivoca, a partir de mañana tendrán una nueva pareja, _no acepto quejas.-_dijo la Sra. Wilkinson con un acento francés muy marcado.

Yo estaba realmente feliz por ese cambio de pareja, en verdad odiaba a -el ahora con nombre- Michael, no lograba sostenerme y me culpaba por eso, en verdad no lo soportaba. Pero ahora tendré un nuevo compañero y espero que no sea igual de estúpido que este.

Me fui directa a los vestidores para cambiarme de zapatos y ropa, estaban vacios ya que por culpa de mi "talentoso" compañero terminamos la clase antes. Una vez que me arregle, tome mi mochila de la escuela- ya que en cuanto termina la escuela tengo mis clases de ballet- y también mi bolso de valle para hablarle a mi hermano que viniera por mí.

-_Estás hablando al celular de Em…_

Espere algunos segundos para volver a intentar, esta vez sí contesto.

-_Hey hey hey!, ¿Quién habla?_

-Emmett, soy yo Isabella ya Sali de la academia, ¿puedes venir por mi?

_-Nope, lo siento Isabella estoy entrenando para un juego de la próxima semana_- Entrenando, si claro, que me lo diga cuando él se lo crea.

-¡Emmett! ¡Se supone que tu Jeep te lo dieron con la condición de que me llevarías y recogerías de la escuela y del ballet! ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya a casa?.

-_Caminando Isabella, ¿de que otra forma?-_ se escucho como alguien le hablaba a lo lejos y después me dijo- _Bye hermanita me hablan._

-¡Yo también te estoy… _hablando!_

Me corto la llamada. Y ahora tendría que irme caminando a la casa, no es como si mi casa estuviera muy lejos de aquí, pero son las 5:00 de la tarde y quería ir a casa de los chicos, pero los 40minutos que tardaría en llegar a mi casa, cambiarme, agarrar mi skate y la media hora que duro para llegar al vecindario donde viven los chicos, solo podría quedarme diez minutos antes que pueda regresar sin que mis papás estén marcándome al_ blackberry_ cada cinco segundos.

Cuando iba llegando a la calle donde esta mi casa choque contra un chico el cual venia cargando unas cajas que por el impacto cayeron.

-¡Demonios! Lo siento chico – dije inclinándome para ayudarle a coger una caja, estaba algo pesada, pero aun así la recogí –No me fije por donde venia.

-No hay cuidado- dijo quitándome la caja de las manos y poniéndola arriba de otra de las cajas. El chico era guapo y aun con el suéter se podía ver que no le envidiaba nada a nadie, aparte tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, en fin, el chico parecía sacado de una de esas telenovelas que veía mi niñera de cuando era niña, aparte, sus dientes ¡El chico tenia la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida! Y su boca parecía moverse como si estuviera hablando. _Espera, el chico ¡si está hablando!, ¡demonios!_

-Lo siento ¿Qué?

-Dije que si vivías por aquí.

-¡Ah! Si, en la casa de la esquina, ¿Qué tal tu?

-Ahora sí, acabo de mudarme, por eso las cajas –dijo con una sonrisa torcida. ¡_Duh_! _Tonta Bella, si jamás lo has visto por aquí, y está cargando unas cajas es obvio que se está mudando._

-¡Cierto!, Bienvenido, ¿necesitas ayuda? –_Que estás haciendo Bella "¿necesitas ayuda?" Desde cuando eres tan amable, de seguro es otro de esos chicos superficiales hijos de papá, como todos los que viven por aquí._

-Gracias…-Se quedo esperando a que dijera mi nombre.

-Isabella Swan

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, y gracias por tu oferta, tal vez mañana me podrías ayudar a conocer el lugar, si no es mucha molestia claro, porque si lo es no me ofenderé, no te preocupes, se que puedes tener algunas cosas que hacer y no tienes que dejar de hacerlas porque el chico nuevo de la calle te pide ayuda en algo…

Al parecer no soy la única que se pone nerviosa.

-Claro que puedo enseñarte el lugar – ¿_Mañana no ibas a ver a los chicos ya que hoy no fuiste Bella? ¡_Cierto!- Aunque no creo que se pueda mañana, tal vez un día de estos, ya que mañana me quede de ver con– ¿_qué haces Bella? ¿Enserio le dirás que iras a ver a tus amigos skaters después de que tengas tu ensayo de Ballet? Y él te contestara, ¡Ah! Claro, a mí también me gusta el skate y algún día quisiera aprender. _Claro, si, como, no.- me quede de ver con unos amigos.

-Está bien, no hay problema – el chico lucia decepcionado- pero, si quieres te doy mi numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

-¡Genial! – estaba a punto de sacar mi celular para anotar mi numero cuando paso el Jeep de mi hermano y me hablo para que me subiera con él al carro.

-¡Isabella! Súbete al carro que te llevo a la casa.- Dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa gigante, tratándose de hacer el amable.

-Creo que te hablan Isabella, de todos modos tengo que ir a llevar estas cajas a la casa, espero volver a verte.

-Sí, hasta luego Edward, mucho gusto.

Cuando me subí al carro de Emmet, aunque no se para que ya que solo me quedaba llegar a la esquina de la calle, me di cuenta de que nunca me dio su número de teléfono. _Tal vez no te lo quería dar Bella y por eso se metió a su casa tan rápido._

-¡Hey! Que no saludas a tu amable hermano que te llevara a tu casa.

-¡¿Después de que me colgaste el teléfono cuando te estaba hablando?

-¡Oh! Vamos Isabella, que si no fuera porque te viniste caminando no hubieras conocido al chico ese con el que estabas.

Me sonroje, pero aun así, no le volví a dirigir la palabra en los seis segundos que tardamos en llegar a la casa.

Como siempre Emmett llego a la casa abrió la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto, yo en cambio fui al buzón de la casa porque desde hace un tiempo estaba esperando la carta de aceptación a la academia de danza y artes de Seattle, aunque ya llevaba una semana y la carta no había llegado, así que esta vez cuando abrí el buzón, no tenía tantas esperanzas como antes.

Saque algunas cartas del banco para mi papá y unas revistas de moda que mi mamá encargaba, y por ultimo estaba mi carta. ¡Mi carta!

_Y ¿si no quede?, tal vez por eso mi carta se tardo tanto, y por eso la recibí hasta ahorita._

Subí a mi cuarto, me senté en la cama, tome la carta con mucho cuidado, abriéndola por un costado para no arruinar los papeles que indicaban mi futuro, y fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida cuando leí en la carta las palabras **"La academia de Danza y Música le complace decir que Isabella Swan queda aceptada para continuar su curso escolar con nosotros".**

Así que la próxima semana empezaría con mis clases en la academia. Eso era una de las mejores noticias que alguien podría recibir, estaba muy contenta por eso.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic_

-¡Jacob! ¡Cambiaste el ring toné de nuevo!

-_Hola papacito Jacob Black, ¿como estas?, yo bien Bells, gracias por preguntar de todos modos._

-Hola Ja…

-_Papacito Jacob Black, porfavor._

-Hola papacito Jacob Black, ¿Cómo te encuentras en este maravilloso día? O noche mas bien.

_-¡Mal Bella! ¡Nos plantaste!_

-Lo siento Jacob, mi hermano no me pudo llevar a la casa cuando salí de mi- casi decía mis clases de Ballet pero ellos no saben, ni sabrán de mis clases – escuela, y como ya era muy tarde no podía ir a la casa, tomar mis cosas e ir con ustedes, lo siento.

-_No te preocupes, pero mañana no nos abandonas, ¿entendido?_

-Captado y anotado Capitán Jake.

-_Capitán sexy Black._

-Como digas Jacob- le conteste riéndome.

-¡_Hey Jake! Nosotros también queremos hablar con ella._

_-¡Si Jacob! Te la acaparas._

_-Bella estas en altavoz, así que no me digas cosas sucias, porque te pueden escuchar._

_-_Yo nunca te digo cosas sucias Jake- seguía riéndome, y ahora aun mas, por lo tontos de mis amigos- Hey Embry, hola Quil.

-_Hola Belly Bells- _en ocasioneslos gemelos hablaban al mismo tiempo y era demasiado extraño.

-_O deberíamos decir, ¿Hola señorita jardinera_?-Dijo Quil con tono de reproche.

-¿Jardinera? ¿Acaso soy la chica sexy jardinera de una casa de personas ricas?- Solo escuche sus risas a través del teléfono-¿Esas risas que significan chicos?

-_ Nada Bella-_respondió Embry- _eres la chica sexy, pero Quil se refería a que los jardineros plantan cosas, así como tú nos plantaste ahora en la casa de Jake._

_-_Ya le dije a Jake que mañana no sucede eso- a lo lejos escuche a mi mamá hablarme _¡Shit!- _Lo siento chicos me habla mi madre, nos vemos mañana sin falta y sin excusas.

_-¡Adiós Bells! ¡Te queremos!-_gritaron los tres haciendo que me doliera el oído y cuando estaba a punto de quejarme, escuche el clásico _tun. Tun. Tun. _Que avisa que la llamada se cortó, es decir, los chicos me colgaron.

-¡Isabella! ¿Tomaste la correspondencia? No está en el buzón – Pregunto mi madre entrando a mi cuarto.

-Si madre si la tome- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Tu carta llejo hija?

-Si- dije cabizbaja. Mi madre me miro asustada y con esa mirada de "lo siento".

-Ya abra otras oportunidades hija- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí. Entonces sonreí.

-¿Otras oportunidades?- pregunte – Pero si quede en la primera, ¿para qué otras oportunidades?

-¡Ya me habías asustado Isabella! ¡No quiero más bromitas tuyas!

Comencé a reírme fuertemente mientras que veía a mi madre con cara de reproche.

-Yo jamás te dije que no habia quedado madre, no me culpes de nada.

-¡Felicidades hija, yo sabía que quedarías y confiaba plenamente en ti!- Mi madre se acerco para abrazarme y mientras tanto Emmet entraba a mi cuarto para saber porque el escándalo.

-Mi querida Isabella entro a la academia, dale un abrazo a tu hermana, y felicítala por ser una tan buena. Qué bueno que Isabella y tu tengan sus metas claras y no como tu amigo Sam que no se separa de esa tabla con rueditas y jamás será alguien exitoso como ustedes los Swan.

Mi hermano solo dijo felicidades y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Se notaba un poco triste, tal vez, después de todo, mi hermano si tiene sentimientos. Aunque yo también me sentía mal, estaba ofendiendo a Sam, y aunque el ya no es amigo de mi hermano, yo soy amiga de sus hermanos y no me gustaba cuando mi madre los comparaba, me entraban unas ganas de contradecirla, pero eso haría que mi fachada que había estado construyendo todos estos años cayera.

-Bueno, hijos como hoy estamos de fiesta por Isabella, ¿qué les parece si salimos todos juntos a cenar? Solo tengo que marcarle a Charlie y nos veremos en el restaurante. ¿Qué quieres cenar Bella?

Le dije sobre un restaurante de comida japonesa y mi mama salió corriendo con el teléfono en la mano hablándole a mi padre.

Me bañe y cambie de ropa a un vestido informal de flores y unas flats, me arregle el cabello de forma que quedara ondulado y me puse una pequeña capa de maquillaje. Nada extremadamente elegante.

Emmet, mi madre y yo nos subimos al Jeep de Emmet y fuimos al restaurante como a eso de las siete de la noche, hoy era jueves y mañana solo ira a la escuela a darme de baja. Pero ¿Quién hubiera pensado que justo al lado de nuestra mesa se sentarían nuestros nuevos vecinos, los Cullen?

-Mira que sorpresa ¡Los Cullen!- Mi madre sonrió como una gran señora de sociedad y fue directa a saludar a la señora que estaba sentada en la mesa, yo solo me quede embobada con los ojos de Edward, le sonreí, pero el por alguna razón me miro sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-¡Sra. Swan! Que gusto encontrarla aquí, es un placer verla de nuevo, ¿Por qué no le decimos al mesero que junte una mesa? Así podemos seguir platicando a gusto.

La cara de Edward seguía sin expresión alguna, lo cual me pareció extraño, y por alguna razón me hirió ya que aunque nos conocimos hoy, creía que podría ser un amigo. Tal vez, Edward si es otro hijo de papá.

Mi madre le hablo al mesero y juntaron una mesa extra para nosotros, mi madre y la Sra. Cullen quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra mientras que Emmet y yo quedamos frente a una muchacha rubia y Edward. Dejando a mi padre en un opuesto de la mesa, y supongo que al Sr. Cullen en el otro opuesto, aunque ninguno de los dos había llegado.

No sabía quién era la muchacha rubia, podría ser la novia de Edward y por eso no me miro. Aunque cuando vi bien a la chica, me di cuenta que era idéntica a la Sra. Cullen así que podía ser su hermana.

Antes de sentarnos mi madre nos presento, a Edward que ya lo conocía y a Rosalie, quien, efectivamente era su hermana. Cuando mi madre presento a Emmet, Edward se mostro confundido, después me miro a los ojos y sonrió. No tengo idea de porque lo hizo después de cómo me trato pero aun así le regrese la sonrisa. Puede que sea bipolar, uno nunca sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, si hay algún chico entonces buen<strong>**o chicos, gracias por leer este fic;) en verdad me hace muy feliz, Como ya dije soy una gran buscadora de cosas(coff sarcasmo coff) por lo que no habia podido subir la historia, sorry:(**

**No les puedo asegurar que subiré seguido, clarooooo no tardare tanto como esta vez, tal vez cada dos semanas, cada semana, quién sabe, lo que pasa es que, voy en una escuela para nerds, no se llama asi, pero aja, mucha informacion decir mi escuela. Pero mi punto es que es una escuela donde dejan montones de tarea, de por si en las preparatorias normales ya dejan mucha, a mi me dejan mas, no puedo subir tan seguido, pero lo intentare:)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Y las personas aman a las personas felices:)**


End file.
